


weighed down with words (too overdramatic)

by BookPirate



Series: say (what you want to say) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, clarke can talk to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's got a pretty sweet life as a cat, but then stupid Bellamy's stupid dog comes along and fucks it all up.</p><p>Sequel to 'they're calling out loud (settle down)'. This might not make any sense if you haven't read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weighed down with words (too overdramatic)

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who commented on 'they're calling out loud (settle down)', I'm sorry I suck at replying to comments, but if you want more Asshole Cat Murphy, I'll give you more Asshole Cat Murphy. This is really short because I am really sick, but I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Title is from 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy

"Okay, Murphy, we need to talk," Clarke tells him as she sits on the floor, next to the couch.

He opens one eye slowly, before closing it again. "I'm busy."

She snorts. "Yeah, I can tell." He's sitting on his favorite spot on the couch, the one that gets direct sunlight for four hours straight. The couch is faded because he won't let her move it without bitching about it. "Look, I'll give you a treat if you promise to hear me out."

Both eyes open at that. "I'm listening."

"So, you know how Bellamy's been coming over a lot more frequently lately?"

Murphy sniffs. "How could I not? It takes me _hours_ to make things smell like me again. Stupid dog."

Clarke refrains from rolling her eyes. "Well, since Bellamy and I love each other and want to live together, they're moving in with us."

"What?" he screeches. His tail goes bushy on principle. "No way. There is no fucking way that _mongrel_ is moving in here. I won't allow it."

"Excuse me? Don't forget who feeds you, asshole." Clarke pokes his ear, which twitches. "This is just a courtesy notification. They're moving in with us, like it or not."

"I'll run away," he threatens. "You'll never see me again."

"You think you could find a better owner? You'd get caught and go back to the shelter in no time, is that what you want?"

Murphy is silent for a few beats before he grounds out, "No."

"Good. You'll learn to like him, I promise. Cerberus is a good dog." Clarke tries to pat Murphy on the head but he shies away from her hand. She sighs and drops the treat she had stashed in her pocket in front of him. "Okay, you held up your end of the deal. I have to go to work, so behave, okay?"

He turns his face away from the treat and doesn't reply, although Clarke is sure he'll eat it once she's out of the house. That doesn't stop her from worrying about him throughout the day, though. Honestly the logistics of dating a person with a dog while she has Murphy should've been something she considered _before_ the actual dating happened, but she was too caught up with dissuading herself that it just never occurred to her that this would become an issue in the first place. In fact, it didn't actually even occur to her until Bellamy brought it up. 

"You should move in with me," she'd gasped, coming back down from the high Bellamy had just brought her to.

He'd pulled his face away from between her thighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a little frown. "What?"

"You should move in with me," she'd repeated. "That way you'll save the rent, since I own it, and you also won't be alone after Octavia moves out next month."

"Is that what you were thinking about when I was eating you out? I feel offended."

"Shut up," she'd half-heartedly shoved at his shoulder as he flopped down next to her, "it's a great idea."

"It is," he'd agreed with a smile. "Now we just have to get Murphy and Cerberus to agree."

She'd blanched. "Oh, fuck. I'd forgotten about them."

He'd smirked, and trailed his fingers down her side. "And now I'm not feeling offended anymore, though we probably should figure out some sort of action plan."

She'd pulled him in for a long a dirty kiss, muttering, "we'll figure it out later," before letting her hands wander his body.

Much, much later, they'd decided Murphy should be told first, since he would probably be the toughest to win over. So, it's no surprise that, when she gets back to her apartment that night, Murphy is waiting for her by the door. "Clarke, Clarke, Clarke."

Clarke rubs her temples, sighing. "What?" 

"What if the dog lives in the backyard?" Murphy asks. "That way, Bellamy could live here, but we wouldn't have to deal with the mutt."

"No deal, Murphy. The best deal I could give you is you can have an area that the dog isn't allowed in. However," she stresses, "that would mean the dog would have to have space of his own."

"What if I just start marking everything as mine?" he snaps.

"And what if you started having to wear diapers?" she retorts. "I can do this all day, Murphy. You're going to have to get used to it."

"I'll shit on everything you love!" he yowls as he leaves the room.

"Diapers!" she calls after him, before checking his food and water levels with a sigh. She can feel the headache building as she walks over to Bellamy's. He won't be home for another few hours, but she's still looking after Cerberus. "Hey, Cerb."

"Clarke!" He wags his tail. "I am so happy to see you!"

She laughs and scratches under his chin. "I'm happy to see you, too, bud. Ready for a walk?"

"Of course!" He drops his leash at her feet, raring to go, as per usual.

They've done two laps of the park before she tugs him back towards Bellamy's. "Come on, pup, that's it for today."

"No fetch?" He pouts and Clarke has to physically straighten her spine to not give in.

"Not today, sorry, Cerb." She sighs, before forcing herself to brighten up. "I have to help you and Bellamy pack!"

"For what?" he asks suspiciously.

She unlocks the front door and ushers him inside before saying, "You're moving in with me!"

"Yay!" Cerberus barks in excitement, and chases his tail a half-dozen times before Clarke can calm him down.

"I'm glad you're so excited, but you remember I have a cat, right?" she asks cautiously.

"Of course." He stops chasing his tail to look unimpressed. "You smell like him."

"So you would also be living with the cat. I'm not getting rid of him."

"What if he just lives outside?" he asks.

Clarke snorts. "Sorry, Cerb, not gonna happen. You two are going to have to learn to get along."

Cerberus thinks about it for quite a few minutes, during which Clarke is very quiet and still, before he finally snorts and sits down. "Fine. I'll do it. For you. Because I'm the good one."

As a cat parent, she agrees, but she also can't vocalize said agreement, because of said cat. "Thank you, Cerb. Now, who wants a treat?"

Three weeks later, Clarke is sitting in the middle of the living room, staring down Murphy. "Okay, Murphy, are you ready?"

"What does it matter?" He sniffs dramatically. "It's become very clear my opinions don't matter."

"You know I love you, you asshole." She rolls her eyes. "Come on, it'll be fine."

He eyes her suspiciously. "You're an idiot if you believe that."

"Shut up," she snaps, before shouting to okay to Bellamy, who's on the other side of her front door.

Cerberus takes very cautious steps into her (their) house. Murphy immediately puffs out his tail, and tries to look intimidating. Cerberus wants to also puff out, but Clarke shoots him a warning look, so he just sits a few feet from Murphy instead.

It's very tense in the house, Clarke looking from Murphy to Cerberus and back to Murphy again, the two animals staring at each other, and Bellamy taking in all three of them. Finally, Cerberus says, "hi."

Murphy hisses and arches his back. Clarke flicks his ear. "He just said hi, you moron."

"I know!" Murphy says, before settling down again. "Hi. I'm Murphy, and this is _my_ house."

"I'm Cerberus," the dog offers. "This is my house, too."

Murphy hisses again. "No! It's _only_ my house. You're just living here because Clarke wants you to. Don't forget that."

Cerberus looks like he wants to start barking, so Clarke raises a hand to each of them to get them to stop. "Okay, first of all, it's actually _our_ house," she says, gesturing between Bellamy and herself, "and second, we want you _both_ to be very comfortable, okay?"

"But I was here first!" Murphy protests.

"No, I was," Clarke reminds him. "So, what I say goes, alright guys?"

"I just want everyone to realize _I'm_ the good one here," Cerberus says.

"Suck up!" Murphy accuses.

"Hey, shut up! Both of you!" Clarke glares at both of them. "If you can't get along we're locking both of you up in a room until you can agree to get along."

They look at her, horrified. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Murphy demands.

"Humans are so cruel," Cerberus whines.

"See! At least you two agree on something." Clarke sighs, before looking up at Bellamy. "Well, I think that's all I can do for now. Should we go ahead and have dinner?"

"FOOD?" Murphy and Cerberus shout.

"Looks like you've found a second thing they both agree on," Bellamy says with a laugh. He helps her off the floor and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"Easy for you to say," she grumbles. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

A week and a half later it does, but not quite in the way she was expecting. She and Bellamy are curled up in their bed, watching Netflix, when there's a huge crash in what sounds like the kitchen. "What the fuck?" Bellamy starts creeping towards the door, but Clarke recognizes the pattering of feet for what it is.

She brushes past him and throws open the door, shouting, "Murphy, Cerberus, what the hell have you two done?"

"Nothing!" they both call out.

Clarke marches over to where she can see their butts sticking out from under the couch. Murphy is hissing at Cerberus, "-the _perfect_ hiding spot, asshole, except you're too fat for it -" when she interrupts them by dropping down on her knees and looking at what they've got.

Both of them have mouthfuls of something, looking guilty as hell, and Clarke is just about to scold them when Bellamy bursts into laughter from the kitchen. "Clarke, come here."

"I'm coming back for you two," she threatens before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

The huge box of treats for Murphy that Clarke gets from Cosco is on the floor, ripped to a million shreds and practically empty. She usually keeps it on the counter, mostly because Murphy doesn't know how to get it open so it doesn't matter if he can get to it or not. However, it looks like that's going to change, now that Cerberus can apparently rip through it like it's nothing.

She sighs and leans against Bellamy, who's still chuckling a little. "Come on, it's funny."

"At least they're not tearing through each other," she says, before poking him. "You clean it up if you find it so funny."

He presses a kiss to her hair before kneeling down. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a bit."

On her way back to their room, she could swear she sees the cat and dog high-five. It does not bode well in general, but Clarke suppresses a smile, just in case they see. It's not often that she's grateful for her Disney Princess power, but it gave her a family, so it really can't be all bad.


End file.
